Millimeter-wave communication systems typically include several components, such as a box housing electrical components, antenna, and waveguides or antenna feeds transporting millimeter-waves from inside the box to the antenna and vice-versa. These components need to be mechanically interconnected into a stable structure, while maintaining high mechanical accuracy in critical connection points such as interfaces between one waveguide to another, or between a millimeter-wave probe and a waveguide. Using reflector antennas, comprising reflectors and feeds, often makes it even harder to achieve both mechanical integrity and assembly accuracy with the same design.